DDR Paranoia CERPIPASTIE! VRY SCAERY
by riakodoadam
Summary: A SKARY STORY involveing the PARANOiA ROBOT from DDR! He haunts our friends Jane Janeson and Nelly Nelson but will he SCARE us? warning very scarey scenes! (Additional warning for mood and literacy whiplash.)
1. Day 1

(Author's note: This was partially inspired by a story on the Creepypasta Wiki, named DDR Paranoia's Paranoia, and is brought up semi-frequently. No offense is intended to the author of the aforementioned story, so enjoy the trainwreck.)

* * *

Hello my name is Jane Janeson and I've diceded to start my own dairy. I was going 2 get a blog on blogger but my mom don't ttust me with internet yet :( cmon mom im 13 Im past Copper requairment nao!

But anyways diary let met intoruce myself. my name is Jane janeson and I'm 13 years old and i like certain video games and scary movies etc. and i have shoulderlength wavy blond hair and blue eyes like the sky and this is my friend, nelly nelson say hi!

"My naems Lauren Nelson u baka" said nelly whos name is actually lauren.

"sorry Lauren" i said back to her now where was I? Oh yes I like to wear trnedy cloths from target andn I wear tracksuit round the hosue. nelly sorry lauren meanwhile wears casual clothes and jeans with tshirts.&amp; she has hort brown hair and had brown eeys.

I'm started this diaiy and writing dis today bcuz the thingn that happen today waz totally weird and creepy bnut funny 2! so today me n my friend were reading creepy pastas. we read some and sometime we get scared and sometimes we laff. we joked on tails doll and wanted feel sympathy for killer the jeff. but dere was one creppypasta that made us funny and scare at same time. it was about a game we didnt really no very well at da time, and was called something liek paranoia rpanorid.

"IT WAS PARANOIA'S PARANOIA U FOOL" shouted lauren at me.

ah well guess it was but anywayz it involved tow kids kind of liek us bt guys. they were haunted by a song called PARANOIA MILLENIUM and the robot guy killed the mian kids friend! the rbot scare us but there were funny bits too so it was ok and we didnt have nightmare like the kids LOLOLOL.

so lauren was like "hey wha'ts so creepy about paranoia? i Mean not like i'd know i've never heard it" so I said "Lets find it on Youtube!" And so we did. We had fun listening to the song adn we did a robot dance to it and it was fun and adfter we were done I said "now lets find paranoia milenium!" and it was hard cuz dere were lots of different versions but eventually we found out the song wasn't really real and I asked "why is the story about tihs song if its not reel?" and then laura replied "BECAUSE THEY'RE FOOLS LOLOLOLOL".

"oh wait" lauren said "dont we have a drr game in the local acrade?" then i said "OH YEAH we do lets go there now!" so we walked out of the apartnemt we lived in and walked down the mainstreet and walked down a street to the promenade when we say the arcade and I pointed at it and we nodded and we went inside. "WAIT" I screams when we went inside "WHAT" lauren asked scared and then I said "I NEED COOKIS WITH MILK FIRST!1" and then we went LOLOLOLOLOOL..

so we went on das DDR mashine and laura asked "what song we play?" and I LOL'd and said "PARANOIA of course!" so we played and unfortunately we not very good and ddr and we failed not llogn after. so we played another round but this time we playerd songs we could actually played liek owokei wookie and after luv gaem lol. at the end we tryed paranoia again and failed again those doublsteps r da worst! then we got tied and goed home.

so we ate some food and then laura was upstairs playing 3D ARRGY BERDS and i was downstares watching tv and playing pokemon. I named my pikachu brvr and got a raichu named mrvr and a lickytongue named prvr LOL. did i ever tell u i luv creepypasta pokemon? lol so yeah i watched tv with my mommy while lauren was upstairs and i didn't hear from her for a while she must have been too busy with her anger birds :). I want to plsy saome Anager Bridz rite now haha LOL :)!

* * *

_It was somewhere in the middle of the day after me and Jane had lunch together. She let me use her bedroom to relax in, you know… playing my games, talking to my friends on Skype, whatever. Braindead, with no inspiration for drawings or little poems, I laid down on the bed. I couldn't help but worry about Jane; she was younger than me, and a little more… dare I say, foolish._

_I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, I was in the electronics department of some unspecified store. Monitors of all shapes and sizes lined the walls and shelves, though now that I think about it most monitors are flat and widescreen these days. They were on, showing the trailers for random movies that were popular at the time, however the main lights were off. In fact, everything else was working, everything except the damn lights._

_I immediately prepared myself for the worst; darkness can never mean anything good. As I carefully walked through the aisle of monitors, illuminated by the glow of movie trailers, I saw nothing lurking in the darkness… yet it felt there was something wrong. Something watching me. Passing by a 3D TV and intentionally blurring my eyesight in an attempt to view it correctly, the demonstration looked almost too real… but it could have been my imagination._

_What wasn't my imagination, though, was when I left the TV monitor section and walked into where the computers and their connected monitors were. The screensavers - or should I say, Windows 8 advertisements - were running on the computers. Waking up one computer by waving around the mouse, I didn't see the vanilla demonstration setup. It looked as though someone had already been using this computer, like they already owned it…_

_Upon further examination, the wallpaper of this computer had a ripply sort of pattern, overlaid by two rings made out of square-like, white 0s in the center; one smaller in radius than the other. I didn't really give it much thought, as I was too preoccupied with all the .png and .txt files scattered across the desktop. The .png files seemed as though they were drawn in Paint by a child or toddler, and the .txt files usually only had one, vague line that I guess was supposed to be creepy. I got fed up, and moved to another computer._

_...And the next. And the next, and the next, and the next. They were all tampered with in the same way. How frustrating. Eventually I was about to make my way to yet another section, when I was able to see the TV screens. I don't know WHAT they were showing or what the ambience they were emitting was, but it just wasn't right. At all. The uneasiness returned to me as I began backing away from the section… until I felt myself bump into something behind me._

_I didn't even turn around to look at what I bumped into. I just ran like hell. Suddenly the uneasiness turned into pure fear. I saw figures lurking in the shadows and heard their footsteps. I felt something touching me, breathing on me whenever I stood still. Nothing felt safe. Nothing._

_Eventually, I had enough. In my blind running, I found an emergency exit. I tried to open it, bust it down, everything, but with no luck. Turning around to try and find another exit, I was all but cornered by someone I thought I'd never see._

_It was the PARANOiA robot itself._

* * *

so bout half an hour or thirtie mins after i started playing the anger boards. lauren came runing downstairs shouting "JANE JNE I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU" and I said "what is it?!" and she said "I HAD A NITEMARE" so I said "tell me more."

"well" laura began "i dozed off wile i wuz upstares and i was in an elektroniks store and the lights were off and everything else wuz on. so i lokkde at compootrs and dey were all messed wif liek custom bgs and txt and png fiels! then i bump into something and the ni ran rly fast and i tried to get out but cooldnt then i turned around and saw… THE PARANOIA ROBOT!"

"GASP!" I GASPED "DID IT PULL OFF UR HED?" "no it didnt" luara sed "i wok up before anything hapened."

"but still tho" said me "this is a very BAD! wat if dda praonia bot's after us?"

"naww it was just a dream" said lauren. "ur rite" i said "nothing to worry aboot!" so we LOL sum moar and den we 8 dinner. well I suppos we just ate dinner LOL so i Guess that's where I stop writin. Anyweys yea it was pretty spookyb ut I' m sure it wot'n happenen agen!well its bedtime so i shud stop writinng good Night :)


	2. Day 2

Well good morning word file :) well not rly mornin cuz its too erly and Ihad a really weird dream last night! it's pertty cereeps let me tell u. We;; it started wif me wake in a cafe and dere were people around driknign cophee &amp; working * stuff, den one waiter cums up 2 me and sez "hello there wat wood u lik tu drunk?" Den I say "latte plz! with xtra suga ;)" and tehn waiters liek "k ill be just am oent! nything else u world like, miss?" and den I say "I NED SUM CHOC MIKL AND COKKYS! LOLOLOLOL" and then wiather just nodded and walked off tu git sum sutff.

It al seemd normal untill the waiter walking back up to me put down da trey and siad "Heres your Latte and milk with cookis, Janeson" and I wuz rly ocnfuse becuz I never even told the waitor my firts name! so i asks him "how did u kno my nmae?" and then he stood u padn sayz "BECUZ I NO WHU U R AND YU DOMMD URSELF BAU READS THE CERPIECASITA AND NAO U WILL DIE!2 He ripped his face of and he was….THE PARNAOIS BOT!1 adn den I don't remebrs wat happens next cuz I woke up and i was skreaming. my mom ran in and said "JANE WATS WRONG HWa'tS wRogn" a di rpely "its jts a dream mom nothing to worrying about!" and then my mom hugged me and lsept. i need to slee pmore im maikng tipos errywere.r

* * *

gOOD MORNING FOR real my Diary :) I slept real well this morning an i think I'm reddy four some more AKSHUN! LOLOLOL but srsly wat if da APARANOIA BOT is real and hes reely cumin to kill me &amp; nelly? but wat r da chances were probly just freeking out :)

larry came downstaers and new id been screamed earlier the morning, she told me not to worry cyz laura had a dream too. "I was a tlibrary" she began "and it was uallwooeed and ppl were telling scary stories and also talking abot dem and see if dey were truu." "So did u adk about PArinon's PARnaoi?" I asked "yes i did" laurs sed "and dey said it was all fiction no truth no cake" "LOLOLOLOLOL" we both asiad. "but yeah theres nothing to worry about its just a story now let's go on with our lives :)" lauren said. so yeah im eeting bearfast and I gotta go shool soom :( so yea c u l8er diary :) lol smileys r fun :) (: :)

* * *

Hi its me again Jane Janeson :) and hcool was prety fun! we all joked about ghost stories and everything LOLOLOL. but we wront normal stories cuz it was not haloehn &amp; just normal Engilhs clas, boo. lol get it boo because halow en : )so anyways we had a lil car drive and lauren take extra care not to doze off again LOLOl but i didn't rly cuz i almsot fell asleep at ssklool i feel ryl selep yirhgt onw. i could hfalsl asleps don scoopmuter. i ndeedudc ocfriedcuhcvxsfvbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

* * *

Hey, "Laura/Nelly" Lauren here. You fell asleep on your computer, Jane, and it's been over half an hour now. Dinnertime's soon, and I'm not sure if I should wake you up, so I just laid you on the bed there. Just a little note in case you wake up to foriegn text in your diary! Besides, if the robot guy's really after us, maybe he'll disrupt the diary while the room's alone LOL xxx

* * *

MOG DID I MISS DINNERTIME LAURA IM SO ASORRY IDK Y I FELL ASLEEP I JSUT DID :(((

but anyways yea i had antohr drem i was at face again and everyon dere was different. so isat dow nad a weiter came up 2 me and said "wat wod u liek?" and I said "can have I chocolte milk with cooks and capceiks?" and the waiter nodded and askded "n ocaffee?" aand i noodled &amp; he went off to serve other peoples and eventually get myen onder in. then I saw a pair of two boys one of them lookied like a Toohou fan and was dressed up like a otuhud. they were eating cake and then notived me looked at them ad called 4 water. waiter made cake vanish b4 giving me cookkeid and milkd and muddings. o wait dey were cupasakis well same thign. an dden the two bois stood up and siad "NO TRUTH NO CAKE JANE" aDN DEN dEY TURNED OINT O PARNAOSI BOTS bEAND eVERYER onE SIHn THE CAFE DIDID AS SWEEL AND I SCREEMD SO HARSD I THIKN M YLUGNS POOPED

sry i got a bit overexited

So anyways i woke up screaming again and the mmommy comfort me agan. adn i told it to lauran NS AHe told me to stop stress to smuch. idk im Realy worried about dis it seems to omuch coindicend to be coincidens. Maybe ill play more DDR LOLOLOL but yea its getting a bit late for me 2 keep typing so ill just clsoe dis now. Good nite diARy :)

* * *

_"I'm really worried about Jane…"_

_Those were my last active thoughts before I slipped away into the land of dreams. Jane was having far too many nightmares in a row from this. A few dreams at night, I can understand, but... just while dozing off?! Not even that really gory movie our family accidentally booked tickets for gave her quite this many. A poorly-written DDR-based Creepypasta, of all things…? Surely there was something more to it than just fear._

_And so I dreamt. I dreamt of insane, non-sequitur mazes. I dreamt of normal days in town, only interrupted by a clown and his doofy car landing in the back yard (I think this actually happened, but it was just some kid's soft toy). I even dreamt of myself dreaming. And then, I dreamt of seeing Jane in her room._

_I could hardly bear to look at the mess Jane put herself in. She had completely lost her mind, smashing the keyboard in a frenzy instead of writing, sobbing through the few words she spoke, and screaming most of the time. She barely even approached me, accusing me of plotting something behind her back! It was as though Jane had become distrusting - dare I say, paranoid - of everyone and everything…_

_I had to knock her out to even get a chance of looking through her room. Of course, since she'd locked most of the things in her room away in drawers and chests, I could only look on her computer._

_Her diary was open, and reading it was… heart-wrenching, to say the least. Although she never was good on a keyboard, her grasp on the English language became worse and worse as the days passed. Eventually, the entries were little more than unreadable gibberish… save for one line at the very bottom of the document.  
__"there r only 2 ways out frm paranoia"_

_I dared to even think what those two ways were. Was one of them suicide? Then what was the other one, mental institution? Does institutionalization even work for severe cases like this? Was the so-called PARANOiA robot involved in this?_

_...On second thoughts, it probably was._

_Jane started regaining consciousness, and the moment she awoke, she gave a deathly glare at me.  
__"I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" she cried. "YOU'RE TRYING TO HURT ME!"  
__Before I could even try to reason with her, she leaped at me and knocked me to the ground. I managed to pin her down and call for her parents - unfortunately, her parents never came… just that damned robot._

_It lifted me off of Jane, who had stopped struggling the moment she saw the robot. Clutching onto my shoulders from behind, it quietly said, "Paranoia is all-consuming, all-destroying." Then, it pushed me aside, and walked over to the petrified Jane. It leaned over her, and asked her, "What is the price you would pay for freedom?"  
__Jane's eyes widened, "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked.  
__"What would you sacrifice?" said the robot. "Your home? Your humanity? Your parents?" It then looked over at me with a cold, emotionless face. "Your 'big sister'?"_

_Jane flinched upon hearing the term "big sister". She looked up to me, she cared for me, I cared for her… but never once did she call me a big sister in any sense of the term. Maybe she was too scared to mention it to me…  
__"...She… she tried to hurt me once," she said. "And I know she'll do it again… Because everyone will…"_

_I didn't know what I was hearing. Her skewed mind made her turn her back on me… I felt tears forming in my eyes._

_"Daddy and mommy locked me up here," continued Jane. "They want to send me away. They don't like me."  
__The PARANOiA robot, upon hearing this, glared at me again. "Isn't that what your own parents did when you were younger, Lauren?" it said to me. "They didn't like you either…"_

_Cold chills ran down my spine. I was too young to ever know my 'real' parents; and yet being told I was adopted was still a shock to young me. But even if my parents had multiple children to their name already, would they really have disowned one of them by choice? More importantly, how would the robot even know?!  
__"You were unimportant to them," the robot continued. "They had other children they loved… why share their love with a mistake?"_

_That was the last straw._

_With an angered scream and tears falling from my face, I flung myself at the robot, sending us both falling against the bed. As we landed, I raised my arm to strike its face, but the robot had given a hard blow to one of my legs before I could land the hit. A hit from THAT thing shouldn't have hurt as much as it did... In too much pain to keep trying to attack, let alone stand back up, the robot just left me there and slowly walked back over to Jane. Almost too slow, as if it was mocking me, dragging out the inevitable.  
It asked her, "What WILL you pay for freedom?"_

_The following moments stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't bear to lose the people I looked up to as my parents. I couldn't even bear to lose Jane. Still, I had a lingering feeling that her decision would be my end…  
__Finally… Jane pointed towards me. "I don't need her anymore," she said._

_What little that was intact of my mind snapped when she said that. My very own best friend and little sister… wanted me dead. As I laid there, desperately trying to muster the energy to fight my fate, the PARANOiA robot slowly approached, looming over me with his sadistic little grin._

_The last thing I heard it say before I blacked out was, "It's funny, how anything can turn on you in the blink of an eye."_

_And for a few moments… I knew exactly what it meant._


	3. Day 3

God morning diary :) well isnt the time for as miely fice rite now as laurne came downstaies to brerkast loking very emo depression! she sed that she saw me go crasy and then try to kill her bezuc of PANROUU BOT! hwo oculd that ever happ yirl :( and she sxaid i was worrying…. LOl… but anyways i new woat woof cheed her oap, VIDEO GAME AT BREAKSAST :D and so weap aleyr SUPERS MASH BOTEHSF abd MRAIO PARrT and TOCK NAMD and VRIAOUS OETHR UFN GAMES! and it was very evrye fun and we hss fun as ndhte mornign was a lto fun but naywasy i wish it was wekend alreayd so we ucld do more funs tudd.. also i hared verys weird voice inm y dream it sed REJUCULARTED! tbu anouhg of sdat nao i have to shool to og to! see yu laters :)

* * *

HO SBOYY HELLWO SIARY AFTER SHOCOL DOTAYD I HAD COFFEESEE LATTE! OMG IFEEL VERY EXCITE! IW NAT 2 JTSU MP TRUOND AND BORUNCE UTNIL I CNAT FEEL MY LEGS! ICNA BAREYLSEE tGETH KEYABORD LKOLOLOLOLOLOL I COUDL PLAY THAT SONG ON DAENCDRNEAREOlTUSIONA OGM1. I THIKN IM AGONAN ASK NMOEM AND LARS IF AIS CAN OG TO ARCADE :DDDDDDDDDDDddddddddd

* * *

OGM that was go fun! we didnt go to arcade because laura had DRD GAMES 4 CONSOLA! and we bounrc arudno and hads lots fun. were taking a break frum oit rite now but we stirr haeent player PANORIA yet, LOL! so ya we had plenty gaems, altho we had to pull our old playstation tjju and Matts. It was worty the tmei tohugh, its 'very fun :D well its baotu time i starte played again LOL :)

* * *

lorkl yhst was so FUN! sl ololol i palyed pranoisa and failed a gaimn at but it osworht ti! so euchuoaused dough… larry seemed fien htogh loolLOLollolodskml.

And I Wonder if dat "werid sround" secribed in PRONAOIS's NAPRIOAS was the coide that said "recualrted" in my dream! thast would be quiwt nfuny LOLlo, but u kno itl reley ahrd 2o strop tiinink abooi teh panaoiro. we kannhab all teh fun we waant but he'hl juuts kum bacj in tehe eend :'( but anyweas ins diner tie mand maybe ewpl ay more yock vann. c ul 8ter dairy :)

* * *

EPCK GAME WAS RY FUN! :D mydad play guiatars sand he aadid na very good ghoib and by gogd i ment BAD LOLOLOL. naywyds accually none uf os did a very good buecus we odn't ver ygo ksilled ta Cork Nabd. exept sings nbut we not as very good singers. PS I LUV VON KOCO HEARTHEARTHEART lol idk how to acualy make a herat. also temalisanca is very good are noiairn mammy. but yaea its bedtime so keters diaroy ahev a godo sleep! :)

* * *

OGMg. It's middles of nite cant sleep a had a nother nsighetere! i an a groccy store, veyr crowded was tansgiving seasing. dere were lots of turkers and ppl wif big grey ahts and carts full fo turk and graby and stuffers. i had a littl troooey and iwas at the begginninng of da store and da akrt was not full. so i goit veggies and stufffthem in ot cart, and i get cheese and milkan dbread btu den i See ahidden camera behidn cheese deli seciton buT I fought someoen must hae forgutten it so dats ok. Then I get nore gorecrys and find more and ore hidden camras and stuff and i getttt rly worry. but i go to cehckoot anywas and i water in cue 4 very while and whe n i finally get 2 frotn the acahier and hes scannin me items and says "go u hab a KOolcard?" and isay yes i do so I put the Koolcard into the card sot and then the cashie shourts at me "REJACRUTEID" and then takesg off this hirt and he has a balck toso and metal limbs… JUST LIEK RA PANORISS ORBOR! dne i tried ot grab em but i run really fast and dedn sufdely lots of pranossi sobt cum frmo had ddwowd asn sey "TERS N OEXCAPING FRO M PARANOIA!" AND IFEL THEM RIPPIN M EHAD OFF AND I WAS CREAMING SO MUCH AND THEN WI EOK UP! nog nigemate id have again. :,( so ya il get my 3SA andpay until i sfal sleep, godo in ghhhhhhtrfv duiry :))


	4. Day 4

HEKP ME IDARY HELP ME I HAD ANOTH N GIHTMARE :,( itwas s ohorrible and violetn im so scared to eveen rmemeber it :,,,(( i was strapped in a dakr rom &amp; dere were onli rando mtvs ceens to lite up da romm ^ i couldn find a way out :( den I find out my parnts DIDNT LUC ME AN YOARE AND WANTTT TO GET RID OF :,( ADN TEN PRANSIOS ROBTO COME TO ME AND TALK TO ME ABOTU HOE UNTRUTWOTY DA WORULD IT SAND DNE HE RIP M YEHAD OFF AND I FELT EVRY INCH OFPAIN I WANTED OT ME DEEDbu i didnt die. :,,,( larry ehar me creyesng so gess i beter talk to her…

So Laurantalk to me and i feel a little betr i gess :( theres too much coninsdnce to be coindiend wat if the NAPIROI bot is ree lwat itf hes gonn kikkll me and or laura :,( plz hep nem. o rall i gses its tiem to go 2 sckool. :( c u l8R dariy

* * *

i dont wanna be out m byself nymore. iek eep seeing things, faces , plepel dat shultnf be tehr. I hear iopole arodnn, taklngi to teasmlesvs. wat if heyr rela note my imagineaton tbu mnommy sayd its m y imaigne ation. I dont htink it si. I dont want to slep later this eventing Ill see afaces and hear fvoices and daram of the panroini bot agin. i dtn wnat to see its face agian waht adid i evr do to evderse tsi OGM AI NSEE ASOEMRTIHGN OAI SHAVE TO FGUOAS vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vbcn

* * *

Hey, this is Lauren… When you wake up, Jane, I want you to read this. Maybe it will give some insight on everything that's happened recently.

First of all, you've been saying that just reading that Creepypasta was what triggered all this in the first place; I don't think that's true. As you know, anything's possible; remember the 'magicians' in Las Vegas from last month? Nobody could even confirm if their act was real or not! Anyways, all stories, horror or not, have a grain of truth to them. Maybe there's something hidden in the song PARANOiA that makes everyone who hears it go insane. Maybe the robot from the background of that song in-game really does exist, and he killed the two kids from the Creepypasta. Somehow… I'm leaning toward that latter possibility.

Remember when you had the dream where you met those two boys, then they said something about truth and cake and turned into PARANOiA-like robots? I met the two in a recent dream of mine, and although I can't take a dream's word for it, they told me several things.

Well, not much actually, but enough to clear a few things up. Their Creepypasta was written after one of them had a particularly good idea. After finishing the first "chapter" - AKA the story we read - they were unable to continue it. Something happened; next thing they knew, the PARANOiA bot was after them. They didn't give me the full story, saying that "the right factors can trigger true paranoia, and [me] and Jane have hit all but one of them". I asked if there was something supernatural at work here; they immediately nodded. At the end, they told me how they escaped the torment of that robot… when they revealed their true forms. They reached out at me, just before I woke up.

Like I said, this dream could mean absolutely nothing, but if what was given to me was true, then we must be extra careful. I don't want to lose you, myself, or your parents to that robot… because I'm beginning to feel that it really is out there. For your own good… don't let your fears overcome you. If you can't do it for your sake, do it for mine.

* * *

i dunootkno whats goin on anyomr. nobdoy believees my stories. even lura stels me so tust furgit about it. B tuheyr tdnt understand. HEs here. teh apANRO tbo is alreayd herer. he's watchign me .. hesb een watching me every seinc i aplyed the ddR machineee in the arcade. ino this. i feee hsi presense sins dad compiuted borke in shochl. He's really aroudn ai fele it ai fele it i flele i t lefilfi ilfifhasudaef lif lfee l ifela flaeilie lfieef eua fleif lfiefelie lafieuldsi flefjsli iffaioio l fioofsiaefilfilfeilfe ilaefilfeiltlitil fi laftlftjaetiltlreiajlrljerihtv vnhjrtvauofaevhobvwobhov y nhu u7njjjjjjjjjjjjj

* * *

_Jane collapsed onto her keyboard as she typed, her stress and fear having taken a toll on her energy. As she passed out, she slipped into a dream, one that she wouldn't wake up from no matter how much cold water was poured on her… even if she wanted to._

_She woke up under the table of a fancy restaurant, her parents sitting at the same table; it seems she had passed out before they even got a chance to order. She recovered, and sat down on a chair between her parents; she looked happy and undisturbed, despite the fears that were clinging to her mind just beforehand. I even heard her parents mention she must have passed out from stress._

_...As for me? I sat behind the reception counter, letting guests in, checking bookings, being able to see just about everything in the restaurant. Although Jane saw me for a few moments, she didn't recognize me, oddly enough. Must have been the uniform and make-up. Anyways, she and her parents finally ordered some food and drinks, and, of course, the drinks came first. While slowly sipping on their beverages, the little family shared some small talk, the subjects including Jane's school, the parents' workplaces, and video games they could play later that day._

_Several minutes of bored waiting later, their meal was served to them. I can't really remember off-hand what their exact orders were, but they did share a big slice of ham together. I'm also pretty sure Jane had some mashed potato too. But what they ate, for the most part, is irrelevant._

_After they had finished eating, Jane's fears of the PARANOiA bot returned to her. She began telling her parents all about her nightmares, and her… well, paranoia. Her mother comforted her, but her father just tried to pass it off as her being crazy. By the time their desserts came, Jane could barely think straight anymore; until she had her first bite of ice cream, that is. That effectively kept her mind off of the problems. She and her parents had ordered so much ice cream, in fact, that they couldn't even eat it all even by sharing it!_

_While her parents waited for their bill, Jane was looking over at a lone customer at another table, talking to a waitress. The skin on the waitress's shoulders seemed to slip down a bit, revealing the plastic-and-metal body inside._

_"Wh-what on earth?!" the customer cried. "What happened to your shoulders?!"_

_The waitress just gave him a polite smile. "Sorry, I had a little wardrobe slip," she chuckled. "Sadly, I can't allow you to remember this..."_

_She grabbed the unsuspecting customer by the neck, lifting him off of his seat. At this point, Jane had cried out and pointed at the scenario, making the other customers and staff members take notice, yet only some of the customers tried to stop the waitress. Even the strongest of pulls couldn't release her suffocating grip on the man's neck. Eventually, he fell limp to the ground, the waitress dragging him to a door in the back leading to the kitchen._

_"IT'S THE PARANOiA ROBOT! HE'S HERE!" Jane finally screamed._

_The restaurant went silent. Some of the customers paused in confusion, the others knew full well what was happening, and the staff simply froze with blank expressions on their face. The place stood still for what seemed like an agonizingly long time, until…_

_"Nobody must know of our secret!" shouted a waiter. "ELIMINATE HER!"_

_The restaurant erupted into chaos. The waiters, janitors, every last staff member tried to reach out at Jane, the customers either trying to stop these robots in disguise or simply fleeing the scene. Soon enough, even the police arrived on the scene. It was a good 8 minutes before the fighting finally died down._

_Soon, nobody was in the restaurant. No waiter, no cook, not even Jane's parents… just an unconscious Jane, and me. As she began to recover, I stood up from my seat at the reception, walking over to her._

_Jane seemed to barely notice me. "Uggh… o-officer," she groaned, "am I safe now? Is the robot gone?"_

_I leaned over her. "The robot that called you out? Yes," I responded. "The other robots that made up the staff here? Yes."_

_Her consciousness returning, she looked around, then turned to face me, seeming surprised and a bit pleased that I was there. "But… where's everyone else?" she asked._

_"The cops took them away too."_

_"...What?"_

_"They took everyone away. You'd think that if they knew any better, they'd have left their kind untouched…"_

_"But the cops are good guys! They'd beat the bad robots, not humans like me!"_

_I stared into Jane's eyes, coldly. "You don't know that they're good."_

_Slipping my hand up to the back of my face, I ripped off my mask, taking the hair attached to it with it. Jane's eyes widened in pure terror as she looked upon my true face._

_She finally recognized me…_

* * *

Hey, it's Lauren here. Jane's agreed to let me type some stuff into her "diary" for the time being, since she's too much of a wreck to form even a comprehensible sentence… not like her typing was any good anyways. She was screaming about some dream she had… something about being in a restaurant when the staff turned out to be robots or something. I am DEEPLY concerned about her. As if I didn't have suspiscions about the paranormal robot's existence before, now I'm completely convinced…

Her parents are planning to send her to a mental institute to try and find a way to end this madness. If I know what's happening well enough, Jane will not take to this kindly… I already tried to talk her parents out of it, yet they still believe the institute is the best option. I guess there's nothing I can do but sleep the night out, and see how this all goes…

Jane, if there's anything you want to add in the morning, please do so. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry I can't help…


	5. Days 5, 6, & 7

Oh God.

During breakfast, Jane's mother told her about the institute plan. The poor girl completely broke down, accusing her parents of abandoning her no matter how much they said "it's for the best". The arguement was heartbreaking to say the least… And then she said these exact words.  
"I hope the PARANOiA bot takes your lives and not mine."

Oh God, why did she say that?

Not only do her parents not believe in the whole ordeal... assuming the robot exists, it could have heard her words, and we'd be orphans by the weekend! I'm beginning to wonder if Jane even cares… She's too trapped in her shell of paranoia, a shell that not even I can pierce a hole through… What if even the institute plan doesn't work?

As a side note, that story that seemed to trigger all this? I doubt it barely even scratches the surface of the truth…

I'm going to get ready for school early. Jane's probably going to want to add her diary entry for this morning.  
Jane, if you make it through today and tomorrow intact, I'll be very proud of you…

* * *

thahnk u for teh susuport Larruy but it no use rhe PApanara robolx aalayr fiidn me. and he aws irght about my papnrts nut wenting me aanymour what if he arignt aout eyeryring. i want him to taek me pairnts lievs. no i don't. yes i di. ni i dint. yES IO DO N OI DONT HEYS IH NT OT NDO NT HYES DO THEAYS HTAHS EYS NAO Y SOND ha ds i dONT KNWOING!1111 welle wuteeve hapane to dem its porpely for teh best :(( welel i have to go to Shshocol now, an dLara says she wants to arcred in evening after the shcool is ovar. dat meens only 1 one ting. i hab to faec emy feeras. im gogoin 2 beat RAPNAOAI teh way hte crepspyata did. im going ot rid my LFYE of the PANAOIR AND teh PARANOAI ROBOa nd il top thinking botu hi mand i wont worry adn he won't exist anaymoare.

* * *

Well… school is over for the day. She was okay in class… But she broke down once playtime started. Every time. I'm so glad she didn't burst out in front of the other kids and the teachers, though… perhaps she's leaning to overcome it after all.

By the end of school, I decided to play DDR again in the local arcade, promising Jane I wouldn't play PARANOiA. Against all logic (or at least the logic I thought she went by), she played the song anyways.

...on 3x note speed and some other mod called "Shuffle" on.  
WTF?

Yeah, she failed. And bizarrely enough, her fears seemed to magically vanish after the ordeal was done. I would normally be relieved, but what with Jane wishing death on her parents this morning, all the nightmares, and everything else that's been happening, this only makes me more nervous. Now that we're home and have had dinner, maybe I'll play some Rock Band with her…

I wonder if she'll spell Bon Jovi right, for once?

* * *

omgomgom jok koio i neevr reelized jhow HOT we has! den tagain sos eveyreone omeg hahaeh but aoayaways Im feeeling free!1 Wat ia did worked idk if rn u'm just Faking it btu it worked no mroe feer and screening and rpanproa :) LOL i mgonna rejoin lemmy in Fpvv Nand an famaily and we ka n cre8te the buootifal mosaiks togeethr... excepe it wont be beauty a all and we FAILED LOLOLOL :) :) :)

* * *

Nope. Still can't spell Bon Jovi.

I think that game tired us out for the night. Yeah… I'm gonna go to bed.

Goodnight. God have mercy.

* * *

Jane, you ignorant fool. Did you really think pulling an act of 'release' from your torment would truly rid me from your life? Oh, how short-sighted you are...

Even in your moments of coherency, of sanity, your thoughts were still so skewed towards me. All your fears of my existence and what I could possibly do to you... I must thank you for your unwitting dedication. Without all that fear, I certainly wouldn't still be here, would I? Those two boys certainly did their job of spreading the fear around... it honestly seemed all too easy with you. You are still so young and impressionable... you could grow a fear of anything if someone tried hard enough.

As a side note, it seems what little direct input I did have on your situation worked wonders. You should have seen the way you walked the streets to your home. So neurotic. Set off by things that weren't there in reality. Blaming it all on some robot that (supposedly) doesn't exist. I never quite planned for it to go like this, per se, but being sent to an institute is quite a fitting end, I believe. Perhaps we can spend a little more personal time together, Jane? The birds, the bees, all that lives under the sun and their inevitable downfall... all those lovely subjects.

But, my, you sure have put on quite the show. It's almost a shame to let it all end... so I won't let it end so easily. Remember your little breakdown in front of your parents? How you wished death upon them? We'll see about that soon, my young friend. We'll see.

Oh yes, one last thing.  
Someone's been watching you.

They've been watching you ever since you began your so-called diary.  
They've seen your illiterate drivels, your nightmares, and your ultimate collapse.  
If I said it was me, I would only be partially lying... I had to rely on **someone** to learn of everything you've done up to this point.

Hahaha.

* * *

It's, like, 4 in the morning. I can't sleep. No no no not after what i heard.

I heard Jane's mother screaming, before being abruptly silenced. It was loud.  
The father started shouting, before running out and slamming the door behind him. It sounded like it was forcibly opened just afterwards, idk if it was broken open or just slammed back open.  
I heard keys in a door. Probably the front door. A few more swear words (or pleas of mercy) led into a scream of agony. Agonizingly drawn out. Everything went silent, then slowly but surely, I heard footsteps that went up the stairs, to back in the bedroom, to back down the stairs… and everything became silent after that.

Something tells me something else happened afterwards, but I can't think straight. It's 4 AM now and I can't get back to sleep… I fear something terrible has happened. Jane's parents could have been killed… I don't know if I should go out to inspect or not, and I don't want to wake Jane up either…

Wait that's not my text fr

* * *

It's breakfast time… at least, it would be, if anything was right anymore.

My fears have been realized… Jane's parents are dead. Her father laid slumped against the front door, and her mother's body was left in bed. They were decapitated.  
Me and Jane both know who did it.

I should have known from what I heard earlier this morning… but it could have been just a dream. I only wish it was a dream. Now that they're dead, we're going to be sent away somewhere else to an adoptive family. I doubt we'll be taken to the same home. I doubt Jane will even find any home other than the institute.

The police are here… they say they can't find any traces of the killer, and don't believe Jane's stories. We're not moving to another town, but we are both moving. Hopefully my new foster parents will care as much as Jane's parents did…

Jane's looking over my shoulder… I can't apologize to her enough…

The police are asking us to pack up our belongings and come with them. I guess this is it…

I don't have time to let her make another entry here. But chances are, I'll be able to see her again. I hope she'll be okay… I hope I will be okay.

Good day, "diary".

* * *

It's been a whole week since this 'saga' with the PARANOiA robot began. The staff at the mental institute, and my new fosters, are kind enough to let me visit Jane at least once a day. At least they're letting me - not sure if it's out of kindness, though. To put things shortly… things aren't going to get any better for Jane anytime soon. One assistant says that she may even die this way… I think the robot will put an end to her misery far before her condition takes a toll on her physical health.

As for me? I'm getting sadder and sadder every day… I feel like there was something I could have done to stop it, but the reality is that I couldn't. There was nothing anyone could do. At least my foster parents are taking care of me well enough…

I still play DDR at least once a week, even if just to remember what seemed to start all this in the first place other than that creepypasta, but it's okay, though. I don't worry about 'PARANOiA' anymore.

I have better things to worry about.

I will not type in this "diary" word file anymore; I believe there's no need to add any more to it. With that, I offer no morals, suggestions, or anything else of the sort to whoever happens to read this (hi, new mom and dad); we were just unlucky, and I hope nobody else has this same misfortune. Stay safe, and take care.

P.S. is it just the lighting or is my shadow darker than usual


End file.
